


T-Shirt

by Ballycastle_Bat



Series: Batty's Flash Headcanons [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Memories, Moving Out, Nostalgia, Pre-Canon, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: Barry is moving out of the West house, which means Barry has a lot of boxes to pack up.





	T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do somwthing small inbetween my bigger projects! I need to keep my mind rolling. :D

“Oh my gosh I thought you threw this away!”

It was a Sunday afternoon and Iris and Barry were upstairs at the West house, going through boxes of Barry’s old things.

“Shut up,” Barry’s face turned a light shade of pink as he made a move to pull the journal out of her hands.

She swiftly dodged him, pulling open the old tattered diary.

“ _Saturday, March 4th, 2001,_ ” she pulled a voice. “Oh my god we were what? thirteen? we’re getting so old,” she cleared her throat. “ _I finally built my own telescope._ Okay. I'm not even going to pretend I understand any of these measurements mean-- Oh you mentioned me! _Iris thinks I’m lame--_ I remember that telescope and you were lame-- still are.” she patted his cheek with a teasing grin. “ _I wish I could make her think I was cool…_ ”

“Cut it out.” he pulled the journal out of her hands and chucked it the box labelled ‘trash’.

“I'm sorry Barr,” she said, seeing that he looked genuinely bothered.

“It's fine, I just need to get this done,” He pulled out another box and started to go through it.

“The house is going to be so quiet without you,” her eyes were on the box she was sifting through.

“hmm?’ he was paying though one of his old comic books

“I'm just going to miss you.” she confessed.

“I'm not that far,” he smiled. “You'll see me all the time.”

“I know Barr.”

They continued packing up his things in silence.

“I remember this.” Iris smiled, pulling out his limited edition Dragon Ball shirt.

“You can toss that.” said Barry with only half a glance at it.

“You loved this thing in high school.” She argued, she didn't want him to her rid of it. It was so _him_.

“Yeah.” he laughed. “It’s all faded now though.”

“What if I want it?”

“Why would you want it? I wore it every other day for four years, it's going to go down to your knees.” he chuckled imagining her wearing it.

“I'm keeping it.” She announced proudly, tossing it onto the bed with a soft thud.

“I think that's it.”

“Alright… it's going to be so weird not having you right in here.”

“Yeah it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I usually try to make my uploads longer but I hope you enjoyed it :) Maybe I'll come back to it or use it in something else.


End file.
